Habashi Hyuga
Habashi Hyuga is a genin-level shinobi from Konohagakure, and is a member of Team Tanzu along with Eren Kyokotsu and Kia Shirayuki. Habashi appears in both the original and reboot of The Life of Shinobi as a member of the exact same team. Background Habashi is a Hyuga born into the branch house of the Hyuga clan. Born with a strange birth defect, Habashi was born with one black eye and one white eye rather than blue eyes like other Hyugas. As he grew older, it became clear that he had difficulty seeing and his sight gradually worsened. Eventually he was totally blind and had to rely on his other senses. His family was disappointed that he would never be a shinobi. However, all that changed when he unlocked his Byakugan. With his Byakugan active, he was able to see. This newfound ability excited Habashi, as he was now able to live a more normal life. Although instructed by his parents not to overuse his Byakugan, Habashi couldn't get enough of his ability to see and used his Byakugan almost all the time. It eventually became clear that Habashi's Byakugan was not being strained, and he was able to use it constantly as long as he was awake. Feeling self conscious about his eyes due to teasing from other kids when he was young, Habashi decided to wear his head band like a mask. Because he used his Byakugan to see anyway, this eye mask was not a hindrance to him. It is believed that whatever birth defect caused his eyes to be discolored, also gave him a much stronger Byakugan than other Hyugas. Growing up in the branch family, Habashi inwardly was jealous of the main family and sought to show that the branch family was just as strong. Personality Due to both being teased as a young boy and dealing with the difficulty of being blind for some time, Habashi has developed a rather stern and play-no-games type of attitude. He detests "weaklings" and is somewhat arrogant, seeing his teammates as more of a liability than an asset. Abilities Habashi's abilities include those common to members of the Hyuga clan. Although his chakra nature is lightning, he possesses no lightning style jutsu and merely utilizes lightning to imbue weapons. Like most Hyugas, Habashi is a master at taijutsu. His skills are exceptional for a member of the branch family, with skills rivaling that of Neji when he was a genin. The Life of a Shinobi Unlike his teammates, Habashi actually had a legitimate appearance in chapter 2. Whereas his teammates' battles were simply mentioned, Habashi's fight was shown. Habashi and Hizana were opponents in the preliminary round of the Chunin Exams. The battle was fierce, as both combatants were skilled in Hyuga techniques and taijutsu. However, Hizana had the advantage of possessing jutsu that her father taught her and inheriting his large chakra reserves. The Multi-Shadow Clone Jutsu used by Hizana was overwhelming to Habashi, and he was defeated. This defeat was not only humiliating for him, but he was devestated to have not been able to prove himself against Hizana. For her to be a member of the main house as well as the daughter of Naruto Uzumaki was a two for one. But he failed to defeat her. Habashi survived the fight but makes no further appearances in The Life of a Shinobi RP. The Life of a Shinobi 2 Habashi has yet to appear in this RP other than as a ninja info card in the OOC.